You'll Be in My Heart
by LOSHLOVERXOXO
Summary: a song fic about what i wood think remus's mother wood sing to her child


**You'll Be In My Heart **

**A ten year old, Remus Lupin, came running home crying yet again. The bullies had teased him and pushed him in a puddle. Every time the reasons of their teasing were over his scars. His own scars. He had no control of what he does to himself while he transforms. He doesn't remember anything from the full moon's night. He only wakes up to see his arms and legs covered in blood. **

**Remus opens his front door and runs past his parents, ignoring their cries. He runs up the staircase and slams his bedroom door, sinks down and cries. **

"**I'll go talk to him." **

**The woman walks up the stairs her son took moments before. **

_**He has been coming home crying a lot lately. **_**She thought with grief. **

**Her husband foolishly ran up Frenir Greyback's temper and in result, he had bit their son. **

_**He doesn't deserve this. **_**She thought with a sigh. **

**She knocked on his bedroom door. **

"**Remus, Remus honey, may I come in?" **

**She heard the shuffling of his feet and saw his broken face. His eyes were all red and puffy; the scars etched in his face a reminder of why he was tortured by the bullies. **

"**Sweetie…" **

"**Why do I have to put up with this?! Why did Dad have to make him angry?! It's not fair." **

**She patted his head. **

"**I know sweetie, I know…" **

"**No you don't know! I hate turning into a monster every month! I hate the fact I am made fun of because of these scars! I don't even know how I got them!" **

**She sighed she knew he wouldn't listening to her reasoning. She just held him as he cried into her cloak. **

_**Come stop your cryin'and we'll be alrightJust take my hand, hold it tight.I will protect from all around you, I will be here don't you one so small, you seem so arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,This bond between us cant be broken,I will be here don't you cry **_

_**'Cos you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart,From this day on now and forever 'll be in my heart, No matter what they say, You'll be here in my heart,Always. **_

Remus looked up and met his mother's eyes. Hazel, the same as his. Her face beautiful, his face etched with scars that would mark him forever.

_**Why can't they understand the way we feel,They just don't trust what they cant know your different Deep inside us, where not that different at all. **_

_**And you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart,From this day on now and forever more.**_

Remus hummed softly to the beat his mom was singing. Crying softly in her shirt. He recalled the way the boys had picked on him and shoved him around as if he was a rag doll. He tried to fight, he tried to get away, but he couldn't they were too big for him.

_**Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know.(what do they know)We need each other, to have to 'll see in time, I destiny calls you, you must be strong (you godda be strong)I may not be with you, but you got to hold 'll see in time, I your there together 'cos**_

_**You'll be in my heart,Believe me, You'll be in my heart.I'll be there from this day on, now and forever you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)No matter what they say(I'll be with you)You'll be here in my heart(I'll be there)AlwaysAlwaysI'll be with you,I'll be there for you alwaysAlways and look over your shoulder **_

_**Just look over your shoulder **_

_**Just look over your shoulder I'll be there always.**_

"You will always be in my heart Remus, as a dark creature or a boy. And one day a young woman will fall in love with you, and she'll love you for who you are not for what you are."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you, too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nymphadora Tonks gasped back when she came back from the memory. She didn't mean to linger in his memories. She was looking for a book he had recommended her, and he had told her it was in his room. While rummaging in his drawer she came across a glass ball. She soon found out it was almost like a pensieve. She meddled into one of his most cherish able memory. She forgotten all about the book and left his room in tears. His mom was right he would meet a young girl who loved him for who he was. Not for what he was. And he refused to believe it. She stormed down stairs and out the front door of the Burrow.

"Dear, we have a meeting soon…"

"I'll be back then but know I need to think." Tonks said simply and she took off running through the Weasley's garden

She tripped and she didn't have the energy to pick herself up. She could only feel the throbbing pain that came from her ankle and the pain that's coming from her heart. Strong arms that she have felt before, hugged around her middle. She pushed them away and straightened up but immediately fell back down. Tonks hissed in pain and grabbed her ankle.

"It seems you have sprained your ankle…"

"Yes I know." she snapped

He muttered an incantation and her ankle were healed.

She mumbled thanks and looked away from him.

She started to hum the song she had heard minutes before.

Remus's head snapped and looked over at Tonks.

"What are you a humming?"

She barely heard him and hummed louder saying some of the words. He looked at her wide-eyed.

"A great woman once said that someone would love you for who you are not what you are. You should really listen to your mother's words Remus."

And with that Tonks left.

Singing….

_**You'll be in my heart,Believe me, You'll be in my heart.I'll be there from this day on, now and forever you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)No matter what they say(I'll be with you)You'll be here in my heart(I'll be there)AlwaysAlwaysI'll be with you,I'll be there for you alwaysAlways and look over your shoulder **_

_**Just look over your shoulder **_

_**Just look over your shoulder I'll be there always.**_


End file.
